Tim Drake
Early Life Tim was the only child of Jake and Janet Drake. He grew up in Gotham City with both of his parents, but his mother Janet died when he was only four years old. Tims's father Jake met a new woman being Dana Winters. The two started dating and Tim grew close to Dana. Jake soon married Dana too which resulted in Tim seeing her as his mother. When Tim got older, he started to investigate Batman. He felt Batman had grown to brutal after the death of the second Robin. Because of this, Tim wanted to learn Batman's identity and help him. He later saw Nightwing fighting crime on tv. Tim recognized the moves and went back to an old video his parents recorded. This was one of the few videos his mother was on and therefore he knew it like the back of his hand. It was a video of the Flying Graysons. Tim learned Nightwing was Dick Grayson. Because of this, Tim started to investigate Bruce Wayne when he realized Bruce's second adoptive son, Jason Todd died at the same time as the second Robin. Red Robin Realizing Bruce Wayne was Batman, Tim got to Wayne Manor to become the new Robin, but Bruce refused. He tries to give Tim money to keep his mouth shut, but Tim said he would never tell anyone who Batman was. Disappointed he couldn't become Robin, Tim went back home. After two weeks, he started to hack The Penguin's bank accounts. He sent the money to different social services, but Penguin was able to track Drake. His goons got to Tim's house and tried to kill him and his parents, but Nightwing got there and helped. After this, Tim told Nightwing he knew his secret identity and that he wanted to become a hero like him and Batman. Dick was unsure as Jason recently passed away, but Tim was able to convince Nightwing. In the next 6 months, Dick trained Tim to become a fighter. He soon realized Tim had been training on his own before meeting Nightwing which made the process go faster. Tim was soon finished with his training and ready to get out on the field. But Dick didn't want him to take the Robin name and gave him the name, Red Robin. The two fought together for a while until Dick had to return to Blüdhaven. Now, Tim once again went to Batman telling him he was already a hero. Batman took him in and the two fought crime as partners instead of hero and sidekick. This didn't stick long as Tim joined the Teen Titans. Teen Titans While being in the Teen Titans, Tim met Cassandra Sandmark AKA Wonder Girl. The two fell in love and got together. They were in a relationship through the whole time Tim was in the Teen Titans. But this ended when Tim decided it was time to return to Gotham City. Going Solo Tim got back to Gotham City and fought alongside Batman for a while. During this, he met Spoiler. The two grew close and even got into a relationship. They dated for a year before Stephanie left Gotham City. Because of this, Tim left Gotham as well and moved to Chicago where he continued his life as a crime fighter on his own. Tim later joined Batman Inc and now he got into a relationship with Stephanie once more.